Vert
Vert (ベール, Bēru), also known as Green Heart (グリーンハート, Gurīn Hāto), is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Leanbox. She represents Microsoft Xbox home consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Vert's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Vert/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Vert and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Vert/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Vert/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Vert/MegaTagmension Blanc Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Vert/4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Green Heart/4 Goddesses Online An NPC based off of Vert's Goddess Form. Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: Vert/Super Neptunia RPG Neptunia Shooter Vert is the fourth boss of the game and a playable character. Drama CDs Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. On the Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. drama CD, Vert has been neglecting her husband in favor of playing Four Goddesses online. After having achieved what she had been trying to do, she notices that her husband looks displeased and tries to think of a way to cheer him up. Vert decides to allow her husband to take a bath with her and promises to wash his back. He is of course surprised by this, but Vert tells him not to be because married couples taking a bath together is a normal thing. This makes him happy and Vert is pleased at seeing how his mood has improved. When in the bathroom, Vert begins to wash his back and can't help but notice how wide and masculine his back is, and how whenever she touches it her chest begins to beat faster and faster. She then scolds herself for having such inappropriate thoughts and blames his back for seducing her. After washing his back, Vert decides to get in the bath while still wearing her towel due to being too embarrassed to take it off in front of him. Though after realizing that not taking it off is a breach of etiquette she decides to blindfold her husband with a towel. However, she then realizes he won't be able to see his way to the tub and guides him in. Vert then takes off her towel to get in but ends up falling into the tub which causes the blindfold to come off and thus allowing him to see her naked body. She then freaks out and tells him to pretend like he never saw anything. However, she sees a weak look on him. She then realizes he has a big nosebleed and is knocked out. Shocked by this, she tries to wake up her husband many times but is still knocked out. Megami-Tachi Ga Soine Shite Kurechau CD On the Megami-Tachi Ga Soine Shite Kurechau CD Situation CD, Vert promises to sleep with 'him', after losing a video game to him. She goes to his closet after she strips and tries to find clothes. She sneezes, noticing how cold the room is. Megami To Tsuitachi Sugosu CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin In Volume 1, Vert, like Neptune and Blanc are kicked out of Celestia to Gamindustri. Unlike, Neptune and Blanc, Vert adapts quickly to life in Gamindustri. Other adventure Vert goes on to keep the peace in Gamindustri include: *Assisting Blanc for Christmas *Helping Neptune complete an important mission for New Years In Volume 2, the addition of the candidates did not do much to give Vert a role. However, Vert takes part in defeating ASIC in their R4 Show. Next Vert takes part in forming the goddess idol group. In Volume 3, Vert was taken hostage by ASIC but Leanbox Special Mission Department saved her. Later Vert is Noire's partner in defeating ASIC in beach volleyball. Vert also takes part in fight against the Niio-Giio Land. In Volume 4, Vert brings Word the Dolphin to investigate the series of bikini thefts, defeats ASIC as a member of Aragami. In the later part of the Volume 4, Vert and the goddesses befriends Rei Ryghts and deals with the consquences of befriending her. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Vert/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Vert makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features her from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses her Chirper Gamipic as part of the icons on the protagonist's phone. Mugen Souls & Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z as part of the Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Vert. This DLC pack includes Vert's entire princess outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Azur Lane Spelunker World Players can dress up their character as Vert as she appears in Cyberdimension Neptune: 4 Goddesses Online by equipping the corresponding head and body gear.https://twitter.com/IdeaFactoryIntl/status/1022895112949456896 Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Vert/verte is the French word for the color green. This can correlate to why Vert's appearance mostly consists of green on her clothing along with her divine name being 'Green' Heart. The reason green was possibly chosen as her name is due to the Xbox logo notably having the 'X' in the color green. Trivia *Vert is the only goddess in the series who maintains an adult appearance in both human and goddess form. *Vert is always playing MMOs. This could be associated with the fact that Xbox is a Microsoft Console. *Throughout Hyperdimension Neptunia, Green Heart has one of the biggest busts. However, in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she is beaten by CFW Magic and is beaten again in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where she is beaten by Yellow Heart. *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game, Vert was said to have a problem with getting too hot or overheating. This references the Xbox 360's tendency to overheat. *Strangely enough, in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Ultra Dimension Green Heart does not use drills like the original Green Heart, instead merely transforming the spear into a different spear. *In the mk2 popularity poll, Vert came in 9th place, losing to Blanc who came in 7th place. This makes Vert the least popular of all the Goddesses from the first game. **This status remains the same in the next poll. Vert came in 6th place, losing to Blanc (1st), Neptune (3rd) and Noire (5th). However, Vert managed to beat Nepgear (7th), making the original CPU quartet more popular than the CPU Candidates. ** As those polls have determined the lead characters for upcoming games, Vert is the only one of the original CPU quartet who has not been a lead character of any game. *The reason as to why Vert doesn't have a sister is because the CPU Candidates represent the handhelds alternatives to each of the consoles, which the CPUs represent. Because the Xbox 360 has no handheld system, Vert has no sister. * Bizarrely enough, even though Xbox hardware and software is derived from customized PC equivalents, no reference to this has ever been made. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia, Vert was also the only one who had a real reason for wanting to fight Neptune, while the other two only wanted to fight her because they didn't like her and because she was their rival. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine a lot of times due to her late night gaming habits and mentions a liking of seafood. *While Green Heart's default Processor Unit is based on the design of the Xbox 360, the Ultra Dimension Green Heart's Processor Unit is based on the design of the original Xbox. *Despite her being the tallest and bustiest of the original quartet, Vert is the most fragile, but fastest, while Blanc, who is the shortest and most petite, is the slowest, but toughest. *In Megadimension Neptunia VII, the CPUs have dreams that recall technological advancements that the community did not like. However, when Vert takes a nap, she later wakes up without having a dream, possibly poking fun at the Xbox by saying it has done nothing innovative. **Since viewing the scene is one of the requirements for the Revival Ending, Vert not having a dream might also be a reference to the fact that the Xbox wasn't around during the Dreamcast's lifespan. References Navigation Category:Vert Category:Characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters